


Bad Sanses go on Strike

by TheVoidIsMyHome



Series: Void's Oneshot Ideas/Books [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gen, Gl?, Other, This is Bad Sanses Go on Strike?, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidIsMyHome/pseuds/TheVoidIsMyHome
Summary: TLDR; in which Error goes on strike.
Series: Void's Oneshot Ideas/Books [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. The First One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hopefully you read the summary XD  
> Nah nah, here's the full idea:   
> What if Ink gets so angry, is full of hatred, that he tells Error how much he hates him and Nightmare and the others. How they shouldn’t exist and they’re mistakes and everybody else is better without them. So Error smiles at Ink, and assures him that he’ll get what he wants in the end. After a cliché fight with all of the Sanses attacking error and Nightmare’s gang (the bad Sanses won) there’s a decrease in their activity. Everybody’s celebrating, Ink’s creating a ton of more AU’s now that error can’t destroy them. And then the AU’s start disappearing in huge numbers. Ink at first think’s it’s Error, and so does everybody else, but it’s much too fast to be him. They realize the AU’s are destroying themselves. They do everything they can to stop it, but nothing works. The meetings Ink calls are frantic. People panic and yell, scrambling to put the pieces together and figure out how to make it stop. And one day ink is sitting in the doodlesphere, watching his beloved creations crumble and Fall, is when Error comes back. “You got what you wanted, Ink. Aren’t you happy?” TLDR; in which Error goes on strike.

The anti-void has been Error’s home for as long as he could remember. Just as being the  **Forced** God of Destruction has been his job for as long as he could remember. Both of those things are tied to the other. The white endless expanse known as the anti-void holds a secret. Well, not really a secret, but only people who’ve stepped foot in this place know this secret. The anti-void  **talks** . It has voices inside of it. These voices only really pay attention to Error, unless he isn’t around. These voices alternate their treatment between hatred and thinly veiled resentment, and worry and care. Of course. It’s not Error they care about. They’re there to remind Error to do his  **Forced** job. To ensure the rest of the multiverse survives by his killing of copies. Inky is too stupid or too arrogant to listen, let alone believe, Error’s words about the truth of the multiverse. So Error just takes the pain, and does his job. After all, if he doesn’t do it, who will?

**Well,** Error muses,  **it seems everyone’s gonna find out.**

See, Error isn’t in his Anti-void. Nah. He’s in the Doodlesphere. Why? Well, cause he’s curious about the place Inky calls home. After all, it’s interesting to know the soulless one gets a world full of everything, and the soulful one gets a world of nothing. A reminder. So Error’s standing in the doodlesphere, minding his own damn business, when suddenly a portal opens, and a familiar voice shouts out.

“Error! What are you doing here?! You better not think you can destroy all these AUs at once!” Error wants to scoff. He does scoff, internally that is. The Doodlesphere houses the original timeline, the Alpha timeline if you will, of each AU. If he destroys an original AU, all other versions or timelines of that AU go poof as well, unless the other versions managed to become Alpha Timelines themselves. It’s complicated, he knows. Long story short, destroying these particular timelines is a big no-no for Error. 

His job has a manager. And as managers go, this is the scumiest, evilest, most vile manager one could have. Fate is the manager of Ink and Error, though the deity has to be more heavy-handed with Error to ensure their ultimate goal is achieved. Wanna know what that is? Simple. Ink’s enjoyment. The longer the game goes, the happier Fate is. Because Ink can continue being the ‘hero’ everyone loves, as long as Error is painted with devil horns. So you can guess who put the rules that Error has to follow.

**_Rule One: You’re not allowed to destroy any Original Timelines._ **

**_Rule Two: You have to Destroy the same amount that Ink Creates_ **

**_Rule Three: Harm must not come to Ink by your hand._ **

Fate added in other little ‘tricks’ to the rules, like how Error receives physical and soul pain every time a new AU/copy appears. Error chose to kill every being in an AU before erasing because erasing an AU creates a direct link to the Void. There is a small chance a destroyed AU will become an Anti-Void and drop one unlucky victim in, but from what Error can tell, these situations come about from a Deity’s destruction. Error may have god-like powers, and immortality, but he’s no deity.

Back on topic. What’s so bad about the Void? Or even the anti-void? Well. Not much if you’re dead. If you’re alive...well...different story. The Void is rather simple, it just takes apart and puts you back together like a  **mangle** d  **toy** over and over for all of eternity. The pain is probably excruciating, but nobody’s ever gone into the void and come back to talk about the pain of your existence being ripped across all space and time and being violently shoved back together like a square peg in a round hole. The anti-void is more sinister. It doesn’t need to break someone physically. It does like the Void, but to one’s mind. It’ll take apart and put back together the mentality of someone, picking their brain apart from the inside until they are a mindless puppet, a glitch, an Error.

That’s why Blue was given back. He was beginning to physically glitch, a sign that the Anti-Void was ripping his mind apart. Error would never let another being become like him. So he sent Blue straight to Ink, who returned Blue and claimed he had saved Blue from the clutches of Error.

Back to the present. Ink had just walked into the doodlesphere to find Error chilling, and decided to shout at the black skeleton.

“N4h, Ink. N0t h3r3 t0 d35tr0y 411 y0ur c1utt3r. Ju5t w4tching th3 p00r unf0rtun4t3 50u15 w4nd3r th40ugh th3ir m34ning1355 1iv35.” (Nah, Ink. Not here to destroy all your clutter. Just watching the poor unfortunate souls wander through their meaningless lives.) Ink growls, running up to Error and slamming the metal end of his brushy into Error’s skull.

“Leave, you stupid glitch.” Error is used to Ink’s violence, but usually he spouts more shit about how Error can change and be a good person if he just tries. Guess Ink’s patience has  **run thin** today.

“...” Error slowly gets to his feet, still upset with Fate for making him shorter than the stupid Creator. Error walks past Ink, stopping for a moment, looking at Outertale.

“Y0u m4k3 50m3 b34utifu1 w0rk5 0f 4rt.” (You make some beautiful works of art.) Ink growls.

“ **Shut up! Don’t act like you like the AUs! You don’t! You hate them! Why destroy them otherwise?! Whatever! It doesn’t matter! I hate you all! I hate you! I hate Nightmare! I hate Dust and Killer and Cross and Horror! I regret ever making any of you! You all are just mistakes! And I wish you’d all just** **_ROT IN HELL!_ ** ” Ink pants, turning to face Error.

“ **None of you should exist. The multiverse would be better off without you all.** ” Error smiles at Ink, slowly shaking his head.

“Whatever you wish for, Creator.” Error leaves the doodlesphere, heading to his home and being attacked by Fate.

**_What the hell are you doing, you worthless glitch?!_ **

“You heard what Ink said. He hates us all, he wants us gone. He’s done playing the hero game. He wants only good things, creation, positivity, friendship, to rein.” Error grins at where he imagines Fate is.

“And didn’t you want the game only for Ink’s happiness?”

Ink had pretty much forgotten his meltdown at Error, now standing at the front of the table, looking at all the Sanses, Blue hiding his right eyelight and socket behind his hand, Dream quietly waiting for a plan to form, and Ink, Ink was giddly awaiting a plan to take the bad sanses down once and for all.

“Dream?” Classic begins.

“Didn’t you say Error produces a lot of negativity and the rest of the bad sanses usually appear?”

“ _ Yes. That is how the fights usually work. _ ”

“So if we get Error to that threshold, we can lure the rest of the bad sanses to our trap and get em all in one fell swoop.” All the Sanses quiet down, listening to Classic, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah! Cause Error always targets newer AUs or Copies! So if I make a Trap AU! Then we can get Error there pretty reliably!” Ink exclaims in excitement, practically giddy. No more Destruction. No more Negativity. No more Bad Sanses. He can almost taste the freedom.

Error informed the Bad Sanses of Ink’s little meltdown and confession, earning a tired glare from Nightmare.

“ **When will the idiot just stop and think?** ” Error shrugs.

“H3 i5 pr3tty 5tupid t0 b3 f4ir.” (He is pretty stupid to be fair.)

“ **He doesn’t rival the gang.** ”

“I’v3 533n him d0 50m3 pr3tty qu35ti0n4b13 thing5.” (I’ve seen him do some pretty questionable things.)

“ **Like?** ”

“1ik3 th4t 0n3 tim3 h3 5p3nt 4 m0nth 54ying ‘H34th3n’ in r35p0n53 t0 3v3rything, 4nd th4t 0th3r tim3 h3 tri3d t0 1ight B1u3 0n fir3 f0r ‘di5r35p3cting th3 gr34t cr34t0r G0rd0n R4m54y’.” (Like that one time he spent a month saying ‘Heathen’ in response to everything, and that other time he tried to light Blue on fire for ‘disrespecting the great Gordon Ramsay’.) Nightmare blinks at Error in confusion, before sighing in defeat at Error’s completely serious expression.

“ **Sometimes I think you’re joking, and you’re serious. And other times, you seem serious, but you’re just joking. I’ll never be able to read you, will I?** ”

“Pr0b4b1y n0t.” (Probably not.) Blue runs into the mansion, his right eyelight and socket visible and glitching ever so slightly.

**_(Just gonna say, Blue glitches out, and his ‘i’s are replaced by ‘!’s, ‘kay?)_ **

“They plan to k!11 you guys!” This gets all the Bad Sanses attention, but mostly Nightmare’s and Error’s.

“ **How?** ”

“They’ll lead Error to a trap AU, and when he h!ts h!s negat!v!ty threshold, they expect you guys to appear and f!ght too. Then they’ll attack unt!l you all are dead!” Silence fills the room as Nightmare thinks. Error just plays with his strings, not caring. They can’t kill him or Nightmare. Well. Dream’s arrows could kill Nightmare if enough of them hit him all at once, but really, Dream isn’t that powerful. That’d only happen if he ate all or most of the golden apples on the Tree of Feelings, but that can’t happen. So Nightmare and Error are effectively immortal for different reasons. Besides. If Error or Nightmare died, their counterpart, Ink or Dream respectively, would suffer in agonizing pain or, in the case of Dream, die immediately upon the death of their counterpart. Ink and Dream probably don’t know that little fact, but all the same.

Nightmare finally gets a chilly grin, chuckling softly.

“ **Well, there’s an opportunity for us baddies to show the light how dangerous it is to assume people don’t need balance. Since Ink doesn’t want us around and they have a plan to kill us all, let’s play along. Error will follow their plan, and we will too. But we won’t be dying. We’ll just pop into a neutral vacation AU, change up our looks, and have ourselves a dainty little break.** ” All the Bad Sanses begin grinning, liking Nightmare’s idea. The only one who doesn’t grin is Error.

“Y0u guy5 f0rg3t. I’d b3 in 3xcruci4ting p4in if I 13t Ink ju5t wi11y ni11y cr34t3 4U5 with0ut d341ing with th3m.” (You guys forget. I’d be in excruciating pain if I let Ink just willy nilly create AUs without dealing with them.) Nightmare shrugs.

“ **I can numb the pain in your soul with corruption. Hell, it might even make you feel a shit ton better.** ” Error falls silent. He knows Nightmare can do that. It’s been done before when Error was in too much pain to be healed while awake. Nightmare did it to cause Error to either pass out or no longer feel pain, and the latter is what happened.

“So…!t’s a plan? You guys get away, go on vacat!on...when w!ll you come back?”

“ **Maybe after 50%-70% of the copies and AUs have disintegrated. Make em fear things won’t be salvageable and boom, in we walk and do our jobs and things are better.** ” Error sighs. He won’t ever admit it, but this is a great plan. They all get a break  **and** the multiverse won’t be doomed. It’s gonna suck having corruption on himself for that long, but a small price to pay for inner peace.

The day has arrived. Ink can tell that things will go his way. He just has a feeling. A good feeling. Dream is beside him on his left, and Blue is on his right, looking at the ground and hiding his glitched eyesocket. Ink feels upset that he was unable to save Blue before permanent damage happened. And the stockholm syndrome Blue came back with! Ink should have acted sooner! But at least Blue seems better now.

Back to the task at hand. Ink, Dream, and all sorts of Original AU Sanses stand around, waiting for the hapless destroyer to come and start off the plan. Ink is waiting to give the signal speech.

A glitchy portal appears and out walks the small destroyer, wearing his normal attire. Many Sanses back up in surprise, having never seen the destroyer before. Ink, Dream, Blue, Classic, and Outer all stand where they are. They all knew of Error’s short stature.

“Glad you could finally join us!” Ink calls out to the destroyer, who silently tilts his head, waving Ink on.

“G3t th3 p4tr0nizing 5p33ch 0v3r with, Inky. D0n’t g0t 411 d4y.” (Get the patronizing speech over with, Inky. Don’t got all day.) Ink furrows his brow at Error’s words, but shrugs, continuing his speech.

“Today is the day we all are free!”  **_‘Today is the day I am Free.’_ **

“Today, we will end your tyranny!”  **_‘Today, I will kill you.’_ **

“Many times in the past, we’ve tried to change your wicked evil ways!’  **_‘Many times I tried to get you on my side.’_ **

“But you always refused, claiming the murder of thousands of innocent lives was your job!”  **_‘But you always refused, claiming the murder of thousands of innocent lives was my fault.’_ **

“Now, though, you will receive no MERCY!’  **_‘Now, thought, you will receive no MERCY.’_ **

“Error…!”  **_‘Error…’_ **

“Come meet your Judgement!”  **_‘Come meet your End.’_ **

Ink raises his arm, swinging it down, hundreds of fully charged blasters firing.

Nobody could see where Error went, but suddenly, Sanses left and right were being restrained by strings, familiar strings, Error’s strings. Dream and Ink cut down any tied up Sanses, keeping an eye where Error went. Once the dust settled, and all the Sanses were cut down, they could see Error was standing right where he was before the blasters. He hadn’t moved an inch. It was obvious. His body was charred, but still functioning. He looked out across the group of Sanses, finally resting on Ink.

“Y0ur turn.” (Your turn.) Ink blinked, realizing. They had fired, and he had used strings. It was their turn. Dream began firing his arrows at Error, who only stood there, watching the arrows come. He finally came to life when Ink teleported, throwing red paint towards Error. Error teleported away, smiling at Ink. Ink felt like he recognized that smile, but couldn’t place how he was feeling deja vu.

Multiple different and conflicting bone attacks sped at Error, who only began putting in the bare minimum to avoid them.

This cycle continued for a while, Error slowly putting in more effort as he gradually grew more tired of avoiding bones, arrows, blaster beams, and the pain of Ink’s brushy. Finally a rogue arrow of Dream’s hit Error right in the knee, knocking him to the ground with no way of dodging the next blaster beam headed right for him.

Nightmare and co finally decided to arrive, a massive goop barrier coming between the beam and Error.

“ **The fucking king has arrived.** ”

“Looks like a lot of LOVE is gathered here.”

“KNIFE to meet you all.”

“Guess this is why humans worship Crosses.” Horror remains at the back of the group, and strangely silent. The three others, Dust, Killer, and Cross in that order, suddenly begin arguing amongst themselves before someone strange coughs.

“And one HEADDOG comin’ up!” There’s Horror. Better Late than Never for the starved skeleton. Cross instantly lunges at Ink, distracting him away from Error. Nightmare takes on Dream, being careful. Killer hovers around Error, ignoring Color’s attempts to ‘help’ him.

Dust, Horror, and Blue all vanish to some other part of the AU, probably for a two-v-one fight. That leaves the other originals worried and trying to step in, but repeatedly getting stopped by sharp pointed bones(Dust), knives of the normal variety(Killer), goopy tentacle fences(Nightmare), knives of the red variety(Cross), or string barricades(Error).

Error eventually gets to his feet, and Cross switches off, finding other Originals to target and distract while Error and Ink face off. Nightmare is ignoring Dream’s pleas to come back and be Nighty again. It’s annoying, but Nightmare’s long forgiven Dream for being a naive idiot who decided the way to cope with losing ‘everyone’ he knew was to fight his hardest to bring Nighty back, completely ignoring that Nighty, or Nightmare, don’t attack random people for no reason. Or at least, they didn’t back then. Dream’s a people pleaser with an insecurity complex a mile long, and these facts tend to cloud his judgement regarding Nightmare. Killer finally focuses on Color, simply standing there and watching Color talk.

“You do realize I can feel emotions now, right?” Color looks at Killer in surprise.

“You mean  **he** gave them back to you? And you still work for him?”

“Error basically threatened him to give my emotions back to me, and yeah, course I do. He’s my boss, and my friend. And he’d also raise hell and raze heaven to get me back. He’s an insecure lonely guy at heart who feels as if his existence is invalid unless he’s being a negative being, a monster, a nightmare of the highest caliber.” Killer shrugs.

“You wouldn’t know that though, what with your surface level understand of us ‘Bad’ Sanses and how we operate. Do you really think we are these battle warriors all the damn time? There’s no way you good sanses don’t have to relax and let random shit happen every now and then. And for us ‘Bad’ Sanses, we relax pretty much every moment we aren’t out here being ‘bad’.” Color frowns.

“But don’t worry if you don’t believe me. Keep following the Creator. After all, he’s sooo very empathetic for being soulless.” Color blinks in surprise at Killer, opening his mouth, before a knife is placed gently beside his neck.

“Shhh, let’s not talk anymore, the fun part’s about to start.”

Nightmare has Dream pinned and held against a wall with goopy tentacles and is ignoring him still, watching Error and Ink trade blows. Cross is off doing crowd control, and doing it well. Dust probably has Blue on the side keeping Horror from revealing his...slower mind. Horror probably doesn’t even realize a fight’s happening at all. Dust reappears beside Killer, ignoring Color’s freaked out look before nodding and joining Cross on crowd control. Finally, Error grabs Ink with his strings, pinning the great creator to the ground, brushy falling uselessly beside Error.

“I kn0w 411 th353 54n535 pr0b4b1y h4t3 m3, but I find I d0n’t c4r3 4nym0r3. I r3411y d0n’t c4r3 if th3y 411 h4t3 m3 0r n0t, Inky. Y0u m4y n0t r3m3mb3r it, h3h y0u pr0b4b1y d0n’t, but y0u t01d m3 y0u w4nt3d u5 b4d 54n535 t0 411 g0 4w4y, th4t n0b0dy w4nt3d 0r n33d3d u5.” (I know all these Sanses probably hate me, but I find I don’t care anymore. I really don’t care if they all hate me or not, Inky. You may not remember it, heh you probably don’t, but you told me you wanted us bad sanses to all go away, that nobody wanted or needed us.) Error kneels down, picking up brushy and walking toward Ink, smiling as the Sanses on Ink’s side struggle to come to Ink’s aide. Error gets to Ink and kneels to the latter’s level, raising the brush. Ink flinches but Error just places the brush in the clasp on Ink’s back.

“50 w3’r3 g0nn4 giv3 y0u wh4t y0u w4nt. I5n’t th4t 3xciting? Y0u’r3 n0t g0nn4 h4v3 t0 w0rry 4b0ut p35ky d35tructi0n, 0r n3g4tivity, 0r 4nything. Ju5t p34c3, h4ppin355, d4i5i35 4nd d4ff0di15. Wh4t 4 pr3tty dr34m. But, Inky. I figur3 I 5h0u1d 0ff3r y0u thi5 in g00d f4ith. Good Luck.” (So we’re gonna give you what you want. Isn’t that exciting? You’re not gonna have to worry about pesky destruction, or negativity, or anything. Just peace, happiness, daisies and daffodils. What a pretty dream. But, Inky. I figure I should offer you this in good faith. Good Luck.) Ink, and every other Sans aside from the Bad Sanses and the missing Sanses, all blink, looking at Error in confusion. He looks at Nightmare who nods, walking over and releasing Dream. Cross and Dust appear beside Nightmare and Error, Killer releasing Color and walking to stand between the two leaders. Error smiles that deja vu smile at Ink, and snaps, the Bad Sanses vanishing, as well as the strings holding Ink. All that rests in their place is a note that reads “ **ON VACATION** ” in big bold letters.

Ink gathered up the forces, finding Blue was completely gone from the Trap AU. Not a big deal, maybe he went home after dealing with Horror. Everyone was quietly thinking, the subject on each mind different and complicated. Ink’s was the most simple. He was imagining all the new worlds he’d create while Error was on break. Ink was buzzing with creative energy. Once everyone was gathered up, Ink took them to the meeting room, to debrief what the hell happened and what everyone learned. The things Killer told Color shocked the room the most, but Ink just waved it away with a simple sentence about Killer probably lying.

Ink sent everyone home shortly after and began rapidly making AUs. So many wonderful ideas that Error can’t destroy.

Ink ignored calls from the other AUs, so focused was he on his creative spree that nothing, not even  **sleep** , could stop him from his mission. He eventually got the creativity out of his system, and checked on the AUs to find some of them missing. He went to the AUs, but found pure white. He’d find one or two survivors, but none of them could coherently answer Ink. He passed them on to CORE Frisk, and looked into the cause of death. Usually if Error was to blame, the universe will say so. But none of the recently destroyed AUs labeled Error as the cause. The cause was “????” apparently. Strange even the AU coding didn’t know why it turned into an Anti-Void. Ink quickly traveled back home, only spending a few minutes in each to gather up survivors and see if any of the AUs had a cause of death.

Ink was sitting there, watching as there was only 30%-50% of the AUs left. They were all crumbling to dust and he couldn’t figure out why. He was now in the doodlesphere, watching over the original timelines, watching as three suddenly crumbled at the same time after the papers got too close to each other.

He’s ruled out Error, this was too fast and too painful. Ink could still hear the screams ring in his head. Error kills the characters, then the AU, but whoever is doing this is just wiping out the AU and leaving characters to suffer. He’s also ruled out the Bad Sanses because again, only Error can destroy an AU completely. The Bad guys can kill all the people, and make an AU uninhabitable, but only Error can tear an AU apart and make it into a Void space. These AUs also are different in that there are survivors and the AUs became empty anti-voids. Error’s work always has no survivors and the AUs become extra Void Space that new stuff can spawn in.

Ink hears a glitchy portal open, sighing. And Error is back.

“Not now Error. The AUs are dying and I need to find out who is doing this.”

“0h, n0t b14ming m3? I5n’t my wh013 thing d35tructi0n?” (Oh, not blaming me? Isn’t my whole thing destruction?)

“Doesn’t match your established technique.”

“H0w 50?” (How so?)

“You take your time in destroying AUs. This thing wiped out tens of AUs in seconds. You kill the characters then the AUs, this thing is just destroying the AU and leaving the characters to die. It can’t be the Bad Sanses cause only you can Destroy an AU. These AUs also don’t vanish into Void Space, or empty space, they become anti-voids. So guess we know where yours came from. Your process also tends to leave no survivors, but these newly destroyed AUs have had one or two survivors each time. Also, AUs you destroy send me a message and I can read the death code that tells me you did this, like a little signature. But these ones? Nothing. The death code doesn’t know what did this.” Error whistles appreciatively.

“Y0u’v3 r3411y b33n 5tudying m3, huh.” (You’ve really been studying me, huh.) Ink doesn’t reply, continuing to look at the code, before Error is suddenly pulling down the menu, right in Ink’s face. Error never looks people in the eyes, and never gets closer to them then he has to, but this is the second time Ink can recall that Error’s gotten far closer, physically anyways, to Ink than Error normally ever does.

“Y0u kn0w thi5 i5 wh4t y0u w4nt3d, right? Y0u 45k3d, n0, d3m4nd3d w3 5t0p ‘ruining’ y0ur 5tuff, 54ying th4t w3 4r3 ‘3vi1’ 4nd mi5t4k35 4nd g1itch35 4nd 5tuff.” (You know this is what you wanted, right? You asked, no, demanded we stop ‘ruining’ your stuff, saying that we are ‘evil’ and mistakes and glitches and stuff.) Ink looks at Error, his jaw dropping open.

_ “JUST GIVE UP, ERROR!” Ink pants out, shouting at Error. Error looks at Ink, shrugging. _

__ _ “W0u1d if I c0u1d, Inky. But thi5 i5 my j0b.” (Would if I could, Ink. But this is my job.) _

__ _ “C’mon, surely we can be friends and you can stop this ceaseless murdering of innocent people.” _

__ _ “Inky...t5k t5k...Th3 0n1y 0n3 t0 b14m3 f0r th3 1iv35 105t i5 y0u.” (Inky….tsk tsk...The only one to blame for the lives lost is you.) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalyst on Discord: Part Two To Bad Sanses Go On Strike  
> This isn’t a full sequel but more covers a span of time the original oneshot neglected to show for the sake of keeping the oneshot on the shorter side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back again. I've finally begun transcribing my weird wacky and plain bs ideas over. Most will be oneshots, some will contain a few extra parts like this one, and others might expand. Hope you enjoyed all the same

Error shifts slightly in his space themed dress, narrowly glaring at Nightmare.

“WhY dId I lEt YoU tAlK mE iNtO tHiS? tHiS iS mY vAcAtIoN, aNd HeRe I aM,  **sInGiNg** To An AuDiEnCe Of  **PeOpLe** .” Nightmare rolls his eyelights, shrugging.

“C’mon, it’s almost time for us to  **Duet** together.” Error blinks, rage slowly vibrating his body.

“WaS tHaT a PuN?!” Nightmare shakes his head.

“Just read the lyrics on the karaoke screen and sing, okay?” Error huffs, slowly nodding.

“FiNe.” Nightmare nods, leading the two up onto the stage, fixing his soft lavender dress.

“Go ahead and lead, Era.” Error rolls his eyes at the nickname.

“FiNe, NiGhTlIgHt.” Error takes a deep breath in, stepping up to the mic. Error’s eyelights drift to the screen, hesitantly singing.

“ThE qUiEt TrEeS aRoUnD yOu StArT tO sHaKe, RuMbLiNgS fRoM tHe EaRtH, sEcReTs AnD sHaDoWs ThReAt To WaKe!” Error closes his eye sockets, slowly getting comfortable, “WhAt LuRkS bEyOnD tHe DaRkNeSs, StEpS iNtO tHe LiGhT, aNd NoW yOu’Re TrApPeD hErE, aLl AlOnE nOwHeRe To HiDe.”

Ink steps into the AU’s club, momentarily relaxing as he hears an unfamiliar and yet so very familiar voice singing softly.

“All that’s familiar to you suddenly feels strange, The calm and steady now marked with scars you can’t explain.” Nightmare’s voice, a tenor voice full of dulcet tones, rises to match Error’s baritone voice. “The friendly faces now faded into foes, It went unnoticed, now it’s all you seemed to know.”

Ink closes his eye sockets, leaning on a wall and listening to the music.

“OnE bReAtH, tHe WoRlD tUrNeD bAcKwArDs, TwO bLiNkS, nOtHiNg’S tHe SaMe,” Error begins to use his magic, his strings emanating with love, protection, and an unknown melancholy. “MeMoRiEs ArE fRaYeD aNd FrAcTuReD, cAn YoU hOlD tO wHaT rEmAiNs?”

Ink opens his sockets, blinking when he sees the strings moving through the air, coming from a skeleton both unfamiliar and familiar.

“That is Era, and Nightlight. They’re both newcomers, but they sing well and draw a crowd like n’er before, so we let em do whatever.” Ink vaguely pays attention to the barstaff’s words, focused on what his enemy and an unknown skeleton that looks like a lavender Dream are doing on stage.

“The hunt becomes the hunted, Haunted days, and sleepless eyes,” Nightlight smiles softly, twirling, a purple silken scarf coming from an unknown location, “What you knew, cannot be trusted. Buried truths uproot tonight!”

Ink narrows his gaze, but relaxes for the time being, listening to the lyrics of the song.

“AnD yOu’Ll BeNd AnD yOu’Ll BrEaK, aNd YoU’lL bUrN, aS tHe GrOuNd, ClAwS yA dOwN, tO tHe DiRt- HiD aWaY fRoM tHe LiGhT oF tHe MoOn-” Error’s arms fold, vaguely resembling a hug if the person doing said hug didn’t know what a hug was.

And that’s when Ink hears something he’s never heard before as Error and Nightmare begin to sing together.

“ **GoTtA fIgHt, GoTtA tRy, To SuRvIvE, pLaNt YoUr FeEt, FaCe ThE bEaSt, StAy AlIvE.** ” The two voices blend together in a soft harmony, “ **AlL aT oNcE, aLl ThE cHaOs Is LoOsE, aS wE gRoW oVeR sHiFtInG rOoTs.** ”

“ **YoUr HiSt’Ry CrAcKs AnD cRuMbLeS lIkE sToNeS bEnEaTh ThE sEa!** ” The two continue to sing together for a few moments, Ink’s gaze resting on how they both seem relaxed, at peace, and enjoying themselves.

“No time for falls or fumbles, Must go, and take the leap!” Nightlight twirls, leaning off the stage as if he’ll jump, pulled back by Error’s strings.

“MoVe QuIcK, dOn’T lOsE yOuR bAlAnCe. CaN’t SwAy Or LoOk BeHiNd.” Error is far quieter than his chiper young friend.

“ **BeLoW cReEpS gReEd AnD mAlIcE, yOu CaNnOt StOp YoUr ClImB!** ” The two join in harmony again, Error stepping back momentarily.

“And you’ll love, and you’ll lose, and you’ll learn,” Nightlight smiles gently, “While your prayers and despairs go unanswered.” A sad melancholy echoes in the smile, “Though you try, not all blossoms bear fruit.” And that’s when Ink figured it out.

**Nightlight is Nightmare, Dream’s twin brother.**

Error chose this moment to come back into the picture.

“GoTtA hOlD, aNd CoNtRoL, tHe UnKnOwN.” Error’s baritone voice echoes with strength, “sTaNd Up HiGh, ThOuGh YoU mIgHt Be AlOnE. gO aFrAiD,” His strings begin curling back around himself like a cocoon, “fAcE tHe TeRrOrS aNd ChOoSe,” Error smiles as he sings “WiLl YoU bE rEaDy FoR sHiFtInG tRuThS?”

_ Will you be ready for shifting truths? _

Ink frowns.

**Shifting truths?**

“ **EvErYbOdY’s GoT a SeCrEt To HiDe,** ” Yet again with the harmonization, “ **KeEp It ClOsE iT lOcKeD iNsIdE,** ” If Ink didn’t know better, he’d think these two are actually friends, “ **bUt ThOuGh ThEy TrY, iT wIlL fInD tHe LiGhT** ” But the raw emotion these two are singing with, “ **sOmEtHiNg LuRkS, sOmEtHiNg CoMiNg To LiFe.** ” And the way they seem so comfortable with each other...

“ **YoU fEeL tHe GrOuNd As It HeAvEs AnD bReAtHeS.** ” Ink’s solid thinking no longer seems so solid, “ **sOmEtHiNg’S sHaKiNg MaKiNg HiStOrY.** ” Ink narrows his gaze at the two on the stage, “ **rIsE fRoM tHe BoTtOm, RiSe Up FrOm ThE tRuTh.** ” Acting like they didn’t want to destroy the whole multiverse, “ **EvErYtHiNg TiEd To ThE sHiFtInG rOoTs!** ” Acting like they are relaxing for the first time in a long time.

“AnD yOu’Ll BeNd AnD yOu’Ll BrEaK, aNd YoU’lL bUrN,” Error scratches at a scar on his ulna absentmindedly, Nightmare gently swatting his hand away from the scar.

“And you’ll love, and you’ll lose, and you’ll learn,” Nightmare smiles gently, the lavender silk covering his face ever so slightly.

“ **YoU’rE gEtTiNg ClOsE nOw! SoOn YoU’lL kNoW hOw** ” The two begin dancing around each other, huge smiles on their faces as they continue to sing.

“HoW tO fIgHt, AnD sUrViVe ThRoUgH tHe NiGhT,” Error picks Nightmare up bridal style, the two smiling, barely containing laughter.

“Stand up high, face the beast, stay alive!” Nightmare holds the silk up above his face, a sorrowful look crossing for just a moment.

“ **YoU cAn MaKe It ThRoUgH, hOlD oN tO yOuR sHiFtInG rOoTs.** ” Error joining Nightmare breaks the latter out of his sorrow, a smile gracing both faces again.

“GoTtA hOlD, aNd CoNtRoL tHe UnKnOwN.” Error’s strings wrap around both gods, tightening slightly.

“Show the world that you’re eager to grow!” Nightmare seems unconcerned by the strings, resting his forehead on Error’s.

“ **StArE dOwN tHe UnMoViNg TrUtH, bY fAcInG yOuR sHiFtInG rOoTs,** ” The music ends, the two separating with care and dashing backstage.

Ink doesn’t notice, swimming in a sea of thoughts as Dream arrives.

“ _ Ink! Another Underswap fell! _ ” Ink looks at Dream, nodding slightly.

“Right. I’m on it.”


End file.
